Katana
Overview Katana is one of the powersets. It is a Scrapper or Brute primary power set in City of Heroes. The Ninja Blade powerset for Stalkers in City of Villains is based upon Katana. Wield a Katana and master a variety of powerful Lethal attacks. A quick and elegant weapon, the Katana is faster than a Broad Sword, and can reduce an enemy's Defense. The Katana is a fine blade that always has a bonus to Accuracy. Like all scrapper powers, all Katana attacks can sometimes land a critical hit for double damage. Power Tables The Katana powerset is available as a primary set for Scrappers and Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Katana powerset. Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your accuracy. } } }} }} }} Calling the Wolf Challenges a foe to attack you. Useful to pull a villain off an ally who finds himself in over his head. }} }} }} Divine Avalanche You can use your katana to parry incoming melee attacks, and then quickly return the favor. Divine Avalanche does minor damage, but every successful hit will increase your defense against melee and lethal attacks for a short while. } } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Flashing Steel You swing your katana in a wide arc in front of you, slicing multiple foes. This attack can reduce a target's defense, making him easier to hit. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Gambler's Cut You perform a quick slash with your katana. This attack is very fast but deals only minor damage. This attack can reduce a target's defense, making him easier to hit. } }} }} }} }} }} Golden Dragonfly You perform a devastating Golden Dragonfly attack that deals a massive amount of damage and can even knock a foe down to the ground and reduce it's defense. This attack has an exceptionally good critical hit capability, better than other Katana attacks, that can sometimes deal double damage. The power of this attack can actually extend a short distance through multiple foes. } } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} The Lotus Drops You perform The Lotus Drops maneuver, attacking all foes in melee range. This attack wounds your opponents, causing them to take moderate damage over time and reduces their defense. } } }} }} }} }} }} }} Sting of the Wasp You perform a standard attack with your katana. This attack is slower than Gambler's Cut, but deals more damage. Sting of the Wasp can reduce a target's defense, making him easier to hit. } } }} }} }} }} }} }} Soaring Dragon You perform a powerful Soaring Dragon maneuver that deals a great deal of damage, and can knock a target up into the air. This attack can reduce a target's defense, making him easier to hit. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} See Also * Ninja Blade for Stalkers External Links * |Archetype=Scrapper|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Brute power sets